


I'd Want Nothing More

by TheUnforgivables



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I have died and gone to heaven and I wrote this from there, M/M, More Fluff, Present Tense, Spoilers for episode 9, save me they're too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8712979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnforgivables/pseuds/TheUnforgivables
Summary: What was going through Victor's head in the final scene of episode nine? This is my take on it.





	

When Makkachin barks, it’s all Victor can do but look in that direction. 

His heart stops. His palms grow clammy. It’s been what, two days since he and Yuuri said their goodbyes? And now Yuuri was home, in Japan, coming off that plane alone, and -- 

Yuuri’s eyes meet his, and Victor’s on his feet. They’re running, and Victor never looks away, not even to make sure he’s not going to run into anyone else. All he can see is Yuuri. Yuuri. Yuuri. Yuuri dancing in place as he waits for the door to open. Yuuri running into Victor’s open arms, burying his face in Victor’s shoulder. Yuuri holding him tightly, squeezing him as if they’d been apart for months and not days. 

“Yuuri,” Victor whispers, the single word sounding almost like a prayer that’s been answered. And maybe Yuuri was -- Victor was so lost before he saw that YouTube video months ago that brought him here to Japan. So lost before he decided to be the younger man’s coach. So lost before he fell in love with Yuuri’s little quirks, his sensitivity, his passion for skating. “I’ve been thinking about what I can do as your coach, from now on…” 

He knows Yuuri’s been worried about this. He _knows_ Yuuri wants nothing more than for Victor to stay, to stand by his side no matter what happens. And when Yuuri murmurs his own, “Me, too,” it’s all he can do to keep himself from pulling Yuuri even closer. 

Except -- except Yuuri is pushing him away, and for a moment, Victor thinks he might cry -- until he sees the earnest expression on Yuuri’s face. The way his cheeks redden, just slightly. “Please stay with me until I retire!” he orders -- and it is definitely an order, even if he says please; Victor knows that better than anyone. He knows _Yuuri_ better than anyone does. 

And he wants nothing more than to keep it that way. 

The people surrounding him fade out, and blood rushes to his ears, drowning out everything but the slight hitches in Yuuri’s breathing as he waits for Victor’s answer. Slowly, Victor reaches for Yuuri’s hand and brings it to his lips. He never breaks eye contact as he kisses Yuuri’s ring finger, his smile growing soft. “That almost sounds like a marriage proposal,” he says.

His heart stops again when Yuuri doesn’t deny and smiles instead, his eyes focusing on Victor and nothing else. It starts again when he steps closer to Victor, their bodies pressing against one another as he wraps his arms around Victor once more, and holds him tightly. And maybe he didn’t mean for what he said to sound like a proposal -- but Victor’s done some studying on Japanese culture; he knows that quiet admissions of wanting to share a life together are all the requirements one needs in order to ask for the other’s hand in marriage. 

“I wish you’d never retire, Yuuri,” he adds a moment later, turning his head just slightly so he could murmur the words in Yuuri’s ear. He hopes the implication comes across; he hopes Yuuri will realize what he means. 

Yuuri gasps, and his grip on Victor tightens. And Victor knows his words have hit home, even as Yuuri whispers, “Let’s win gold at the Grand Prix Final together.” His words are choked with tears; tears of happiness. Tears of relief. Makkachin jumps onto them both, his tail wagging, and Victor grins, more to himself than anything else. 

He’s never wanted anything more in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched that scene like 100 times already just to write this.


End file.
